Disk drive head suspensions often include a load point between the load beam and flexure components. The load point transfers the spring force generated by the suspension to a slider mounted to the flexure, and provides a point about which the slider can move or gimbal in pitch and roll directions. In some suspensions the load point is a dimple formed in a load point region or tongue of the flexure and engages the load beam. In other suspensions the load point is a dimple formed in a load point region of the load beam and engages the flexure tongue or slider. Suspensions having load points of these and other types are disclosed, for example, in the Davis U.S. Pat. No. 8,259,416 and the Scura U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,376.
There remains a continuing need for improved head suspension load point structures. Load points that enhance the performance of the suspension would be particularly advantageous.